


The Heart Never Lies

by Yuki_Kirkland



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Kanda is in Denial, Lavi is only mentioned though, M/M, Yullen, when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kirkland/pseuds/Yuki_Kirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have nothing to do with the song.</p>
<p>In which Kanda finds out what he really wants, but refuses to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this fic on FF.Net, but since I also made an account in this site, I thought "Why not?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

He didn't believe in this kind of things. This was for naïve and stupid people, like that damn rabbit or Lenalee. It was all bullshit. Make believe. Not real.

But even though he kept telling this to himself, Kanda Yuu couldn't help but want to try it and see if it was true. Because there was the possibility that he could find that person if he tried.

It all begun something like a couple weeks ago, when the baka usagi arrived at the order rambling about a lake in south Italy where it was possible to see the one your heart desired the most. Kanda thought it was something like a fairy tale, of course, but Lavi was really annoying when he wanted to be (and when he didn't want too, but that was beside the point).

So, at the same time Yuu took it all as a midnight summer dream (even though it definitely was not summer and actually daytime when Lavi claimed to have seen the damn lake), he was sure as hell curious to see for himself. Not that he would ever admit it, of course, because God damn it, he was Kanda Yuu, a man guided by his brain and not his emotions (or at least, he was when a certain white haired guy wasn't involved. These times he was guided by a breathtaking and overwhelming emotion that filled him from head to toes. That emotion being rage and nothing else, it doesn't matter what Lenalee said)

But just because he was Kanda and not, let's say, Komui or Miranda, it was pretty easy to just ignore what the usagi was saying and go on with his life like he always did.

Or it was, until he was sent to the south of fucking Italy to retrieve Innocence and that's when he sent his brain to hell and told himself to go see the damn lake before he goes crazy.

It wasn't a really big lake, or the most beautiful one, but he supposed it was fine enough. It had a few trees around it and he could hear the birds singing not that far away. And on the other side, it stood someone.

They had a petite body, with alabaster skin almost shining in the sunlight. The lips (and only God knows how Kanda could see from this distance) weren't full but sure as hell were kissable. The hair was shoulder length and it seemed like there was a halo around him. But their eyes… Fuck. They were shining so much… Almost like liquid mercury… So beautiful.

Kanda just stood there, watching mesmerized as the figure looked at him, almost confused and then, after what seemed like an eternity but was really just five minutes, he talked.

-Kanda?

That managed to break the spell and Kanda did something he never thought he would do in his life: he ran away.

After he had reached his room in an inn and calmed the fuck down, Yuu swore to himself that he would never go to that place again and would forget what he saw, pretend it never happened. It was all an illusion, after all, right?

In spite of the promise he made to himself, Kanda couldn't help but think about the moyashi the whole way back to the order and even more than that.


End file.
